


A Blossoming Love

by Banapples2018



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crushes, Cussing, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Love Confessions, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banapples2018/pseuds/Banapples2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Gajeel and Levy in their journey of finding love and creating a family together. The journey may be rough, but it's always fulfilling being with the one you love. ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blossoming Love

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer- I own nothing, but i do own the phone i typed this on! :3
> 
> *Rating- This is going to be rated M for future lemons and for language
> 
> *Author's Note*
> 
> This is a new multi-chapter fan fiction of the pair Gajeel/Levy. This story was donated by Chartruese. Thanks for reading~ ^^

It's not like he expected to fall in love with her. It's not like he wanted to feel this way. None of it is his fault. Yes, he bet if he didn't talk to her every single day or if he didn't spend as much time with her, he would have never have felt the way he did. But did he actually want that? Of course it's a little bit of a shock having feelings for someone who you figured hated you, but after the initial shock, the more acceptable it becomes.

"Yo Gajeel! You wanna fight or what?" Came a shout from across the guild. Natsu, being the idiot he is, was standing on a table with fists aflamed. Gajeel only rolled his eyes at his friend. Well, friend/enemy/rival/family. Damn there was a lot he could say to describe Natsu and his relationship... Oh well.

"What do you want flame brain?" Gajeel sneered. Natsu huffed and jumped off the table, walking over to Gajeel. The guild members moved out of the pyro's way, not wanting to be invovled. Once Natsu reached Gajeel, he took a hold of his collar and yanked him to his feet.

"What did you just call me? Say it to my face." Natsu glared at Gajeel, daring him to repeat what he said.

"What? That I called you Flame Brain? Would you rather me call you stupid or 'special'," Gajeel made air quotes, "because I can definitely do that instead. Oh wait, never mind, only Lucy can call you those names. What, you and your-" Natsu punched him square in the face.

"Oh would you shut your trap! We all know about your little crush on Levy." Gajeel blushed slightly at the mention of the petite mage. "So how about you stop making fun of people who actually are happily together with someone?" Right when Natsu was about ro punch Gajeel again, Lucy stepped inside the guild and saw what was going on.

"Natsu, what the heck do you think you're doing? Put him down this instance!" Natsu promptly put Gajeel down and step back, with a glare of course. He walked away, dusting himself off as he reached Lucy. "Really? I thought you said you came here for a couple drinks and to talk with everyone? Yet here you are starting a fight." Lucy began tapping her foot to emphasize her impatience with him. Grabbing Natsu by the cuff, she dragged him out of the guild hall. "When we get home, you are in so much trouble."

As the pair left, everyone sweat dropped. A couple of them looked over at Gajeel while the others just went back to what they were doing. Gajeel just sat back down, deep in thought. Is it true? Did everyone know about his crush on the female mage? Was he really a hater of people in happy relationships? Of course he wasn't! Natau was just spouting nonsense again.

Gajeel looked around the guild hall, taking everything in. Gajeel sighed as he stood back up and walked out the guild door, waving a hand at Mira since she said goodbye to him.

Rounding the corner to his house, Gajeel couldn't help but mull over what Natsu had said. Yeah, he may have a little, tiny crush on Levy, but he wasn't a douche because she didn't feel the same. Or at least he thinks she doesn't feel the same. And the way Natsu said it too; like Gajeel hadn't even tried to show he was interested. Pfft. If he only knew...

Gajeel opened the door to his apartment dorm, looking aound to see if his 'kitty' was inside. As it turned out, he wasn't so Gajeel went over to the t.v, watching whatever he stop flipping channels on.

Gajeel sat down, picked up the remote off the coffee table, and turned on the t.v. Gajeel groaned as he realized there was nothing good on, so he settled for this cheesy romance movie called "The Titanic" or whatever it's called. In the beginning, all Gajeel wanted to do was throw-up what he ate for lunch because... Damn was this movie stupid. He hit the pause button and left the room to go make some popcorn. After the popcorn was done, Gajeel jumped back down on the couch, bouncing twice from the force of him landing on it. He hit play and the movie started back up.

By the end of the movie, Gajeel sat in a bundle of blankets with tissues from crying his eyes out. Who knew he was such a softy for crappy, sad romantic movies? Well he knew now. Gajeel blew his nose for the umpteenth time, turning off the t.v and buring himself in blankets. Gajeel fell asleep just like that.

Around an hour or two later, Lily returned to the apartment with grocery bags. Being so small, he wasn't exactly able to flip the light switch on, but he disn't need light to know where Gajeel was. God was he a loud snorer.

Walking over to the sleeping form of Gajeel and setting the bags down beside the table, Lily sat on the edge of the couch, waiting for his friend to wake up. Why did it look like Gajeel's been crying? Lily shook his head, yet another thing to ask him...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter is going to be quite long, so take care of your eyes! ^^


End file.
